


Someone Who Loves Him Enough to Understand

by allmilhouse



Category: Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man (1943)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, No Dialogue, Pre-Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Larry Talbot searches for someone who can help cure him, but instead finds someone who understands him





	Someone Who Loves Him Enough to Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all, I’m sorry. This is by far the worst thing I’ve ever written. Also, I’ve spent years under the impression Larry Talbot spent like, a while hanging out in the ruined Frankenstein castle next to the Creature’s frozen body, but after a rewatch of Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man, that’s not the case. He finds the Creature after like, two minutes. So this is an AU of sorts, I guess
> 
> Title from House of Frankenstein

Larry Talbot had longed for death. The sweet embrace of the grave had only lasted four short years, before he was unceremoniously reawakened, and forced to resume his horrible existence as an unpredictable wolf. He brought strife and violence wherever he went, and as a man, he was consumed by grief and remorse.

Death was the only solution, he often thought. He had been thinking a lot more, when he first started on his own, and was left entirely alone with his thoughts. Crossing half of Europe searching for someone to give him guidance, before continuing on to Vasaria. He had fallen into the crumbling ruins of Castle Frankenstein, and unsure what to do next, decided to stay in the frigid mausoleum.

He had no home to go back to. He hadn’t exactly welcome on the Talbot estate to begin with, being the wayward son who fled to America. And learning his father died of grief shortly after his own untimely death just compounded the feeling that Larry didn’t belong anywhere, and that no one needed him around.

A broken laboratory is no home for a troubled mind, and Larry struggled to adapt to his new home. It was cold and foreboding at best, with crumbling walls telling the story of several tragedies. He found a library and read some of the notes out of boredom, learning a bit about what had befallen the doomed Frankenstein family time and time again.

Growing curious, Larry began to search the grounds. Maybe this Doctor Frankenstein wasn’t around to help cure his lycanthropy, but perhaps this creation of his could provide a few answers. 

After a few months of nothing but searching, he finally found the man- the man Doctor Frankenstein had presumably built. The creature was enormous, and trapped beneath the ice. Larry spent hours digging him out, and the Creature woke up instantly, assuaging Larry’s fears that he had just unearthed a poor corpse.

Larry helped the Creature back into the castle, hoping he could help him. Once again, the late doctor’s notes proved no help to Larry, despite the Creature’s efforts. At a loss, Larry took stock. He was unable to return to society, and he felt responsible for bringing the Creature back the same way he had been dragged back from the peace of the grave.

So he decided to remain at the castle, living in the ruins with the Creature. They lived together, a little awkwardly, somewhat shabbily, but completely honestly. Neither man shunned the other. They both knew the pain of being misunderstood, of being ostracized, of not being able to control one’s destiny.

Before he fled, a doctor had tried to teach Larry the importance of therapy, and he introduced it to the Creature, hoping they could both find some solace in the practice. Once a week, they would sit and talk about their pain. Well, Larry would talk. The Creature was still mostly mute- from some sort of accident, Larry had gleaned. But Larry would talk about his scars, both mental and physical, and the Creature would groan whenever he could relate. Larry would nod sympathetically, and for a brief moment, they both felt understood.

The sessions would last only an hour- something Larry insisted upon. Any longer and he would dwell again, on his bleak and ceaseless future. Some days they ended early too, as the Creature would get too riled up. But Larry was learning how to calm him down.

The Creature wasn’t as tough as he looked, Larry had figured out early on. He seemed like a gentle soul, trapped in a coarse, lumbering body. Larry was quickly picking up how the Creature attempted to communicate- through body language, small touches, and looks.

It was tough explaining their self-imposed exile at first, but the Creature soon understood. And as the weeks went on, their company became enough. They fell into a routine, and came up with new ways to pass the time. They tried to fix up their living space as best they could- Larry having learned some skills back in the day. It couldn’t be described as homey, but to them, it became home.

Deep down, no man truly wants to die. Even in a desolate castle in Vasaria, life seemed preferable. Larry still thought death lay in the cards for him, as the only way he could ever bring peace and safety to those around him. But it occurred to him one day, about six months in, that he had never laid a hand on the Creature, and vice versa.

He still transitioned monthly, but Larry was beginning to dread it less and less. He didn't notice at first, but the Creature would keep an eye on him. Making sure he didn't leave the castle grounds, or hurt himself as he ran in the forests. Larry never woke up afraid or alone anymore, and when he came back to his senses, he rarely felt the shame and remorse that usually plagued him. 

The Creature was impossible to read at times. He could be sensitive, almost childlike, but often wore a blank expression. Larry had no idea if the Creature was finding their situation as beneficial as he was. But some days Larry could see a hint of trust in his eyes, as he brought in dinner from the fire-room, or bandaged one of the Creature’s slower-healing scars, and he felt seen.

He still held out hope, that some doctor or Frankenstein-relative would come back to the castle, and solve his problem for him. But for now he was content to wake up every morning, look at the man next to him, and smile to himself, grateful to be alive that day.


End file.
